Simply me
by sliverMe
Summary: What happens when Mikan is trying to create a story of her own? How will it end and how sensical can it get? Read to find out :3


Disclaimer: I disclaim owning GA. bow

* * *

><p>Hi! (^.^) I bet you're probably thinking, 'what's with her, starting a story with the ever used word hi? *rolls eye*' Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know what possess me that I actually want to write a story at this very late night. Errrr… past midnight, I mean, so it's pretty much early dawn? (Sorry, I'm not much sure on what's the appropriate term for the time between midnight and dawn. T.T) At any rate, I write in here because there's a sudden surge to tell a tale and lucky you, I'm so generous enough to share it with you. (getting conceited, aren't I?) Yeah, you. Only you. But not to the very person who is physically involved. hahaha... *laugh harder* You see, since I'm not very keen on openly telling stuff in front of so many people I know real life, ( uhmm… my friends, actually, on which, last time I checked, are only a bunch of two funny weirdos… ooppss did that really slip out on my mind? I didn't say that, right? and you didn't see that. *crosses fingers*) I have conjured a theory that once you spill something important to them, you will see yourself one day that you're spilling all your secrets to them blatantly and I never ever want that to happen. It's also downright embarrassing and awkward but sweet at the same time ( /./ /) (It's a blushing me if you don't get my doodle) Quite the contradictory, huh? These being said, I humbly ask you one thing. Can you keep this tiny secret, for me? Pretty please, with cherry on top? *batting eyelashes* yuck. It's kind of exaggerated but seriously, I want you to only know. Consider yourself winning on a raffle promo (it's not every day that I initiate revealing chunks of my life here.) and I do hope that we can enter into a silent agreement on this particular issue. Or else… *evil laugh* (Nah… just kidding big time so bite me? :P) It's really silent if you will think, Mikan! Duh. It's just a laptop; it can't talk nor respond! Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. Again. Wait. I'm not talking! Really! I'm just typing to myself with my rationality running off somewhere. Yeah, that's it. So, I suppose this thing doesn't make sense at all? Uggghhhh… just ignore that my unseen companion. (I'm betting again that you're probably thinking that i'm such a creep now, huh? which is uh i don't know... true, maybe? *thinks deeply* I might scare you off and I definitely don't want that. Yet, I better tell you this, it's not a ghost. Sorry if this isn't what you expected! In fact, I'm talking about you. To justify it, I can't see you, right? So you're unseen to me. n.n Well, if you want to consider yourself a ghost, then it will be none of my business. Who am I to interfere? I'm just a poor innocent (?.?) ehem cute ehem girl.)

I've been pondering this quite a bit now, so might as well ask this: is it just me or does everybody thinks that this story just keeps on going without having a plot? (T.T) Blame me? Well, what can I say, my hands just keep on typing things I'm thinking right now. I can't stop it! Kidding. :P Anyway, back to the story at hand, if there's already one, I just figure out that I should truly madly deeply stop my useless chitchat here.*looks at the wasted page I had used up 'til here* So without further ado, I begin my can't-start-'cause-the-intro-is-so-freaking-lengthy-sugared-with-nonsensical-things story to tell. It's quite simple you see, *getting a bit fidgety* yet this irreplaceable memory will forever stay in my pure (?) heart. Want to know why? Then go ahead sweetie and read this sto- ohhhhh just shut up already, Mikan! (Please read away and ignore me totally, I mean it! Well, not totally, actually, since it's I'm the one who is writing this. Ugghhh… *gives up trying to explain things*)

PS (although it's not the end yet. It's just the beginning n.n) Okaaayyyy, I honestly do give up *surrendering both hands* Wait! I can't type if I will do that. Anyhow, time to be serious. I feel that this will keep on dragging forever and ever if I don't shut up now. teehee.

PPS (again, still not the end)I digress so much, right? But I still hope you get my point. One more thing! (o.O) Before reading this tale, I just want to say enjoy! Sorry for that ^ *scrolls mouse up* (u.u) aaannnddd… read it to your heart's content (only a wishful thinking, though) (o_o) Thank you for putting up with me! :3

* * *

><p>An: And it really ends! can you believe that? :) Next chappie will be the story! Leave a review? very much appreciated! :) :3


End file.
